


Movie Night

by padlockandpastels



Category: Heathers, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Follow up, Heathers - Freeform, lets pretend JD and Veronica break up ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlockandpastels/pseuds/padlockandpastels
Summary: "Whatcha' thinking about?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my other story "lifeline" first but this can be read as a standalone

The first time Heather McNamara heard of The Princess Bride, it's was in 3rd grade. Martha had been squealing about how she finally got the book.

Heather had stopped hopping with her new jump rope to watch the other girl beam about the pictures on the cover to her best friend, Veronica Sawyer.

"Veronica look!" Martha squealed, pointing to a unicorn illustration on one of the pages.

"Pretty." Veronica had mumbled, running her small hand over the colorful pages.

Heather had rolled her eyes and started hopping again. But she didn't look away from the pair.  
•  
She didn't think the topic would come up again in her senior year of high school.

"Veronica." she groaned, slouching back against her bed.

The girl ahead of her rolled her dark eyes and she pushed the VHS into the slot with a whir.

"Couldn't you pick something more mature?" Heather huffed, glaring up at the now colorful screen in her bedroom.

"It's cute." Veronica said simply, making her way over to her newly found friend. "It has a happy ending. You can't take it seriously. It's great." she promised.

"Hm." Heather spun the metal bowl in her hand around, shifting the popped kernels inside about. Her lips were pursed.

Veronica's smile threatened to fall. She had insisted they have this sleepover after the events at school today. She had ended up saving Heather's life in the schools bathroom after the blonde had tried to overdose on sleeping pills. A result of past experiences and mental illness that had finally thrown her over the edge due to mockery in English that day.

"Come on," Veronica laughed gently. Heather inched over so the taller of the two could sit down. "Haven't you seen it before?" She asked.

"No." she snickered. "It's something I totally would have watched as a kid, though."

"Ah, jeez, Martha is obsessed with it!" Veronica beamed. "She has been since Kindergarten! Remember? She carried the book with her everywhere!"

McNamara placed the metal bowl on Sawyer's lap. "Don't remind me." She smiled. "Some things never change, do they?"

"I guess not." Veronica hummed, glancing up as the small reel of commercials ended.

"I wish our whole school could be as optimistic as Martha." Heather admitted. "It's insane honestly. Everyone gives her so much crap...I've given her so much crap and she still was so happy—"she sighed. "Seemed to be be happy."

"She knows you didn't mean all that stuff you said to her at the party, Heather." Veronica promised.

"I know, just—it feels bad. It's all I've been doing for four years and I can't even begin to apologize for all of that." She huffed. "From stupid comments to all the crap Heather dragged me into. Hell," she gently laughed. "I've called your boyfriend a psychopath. Sorry about that." She shrugged.

"Ex." Veronica popped a kernel in her mouth.

"Hm?" Heather glanced over.

"Me and JD broke up last week." Veronica says simply, as if it wasn't a big deal. 

"Where'd that come from?" Heather gapped, sitting up. "You were head over heels for that boy and his trashy Trenchcoat the moment you saw him."

"I've come to learn," Veronica begun, "That Mr. Jason Dean is an asshole and that's all I have to say on the matter." She shrugged. "We got in a few fights over stuff. That's all." She doesn't look over at Heather, keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

"Oh." Is all Heather says, because that's all she can say. It felt _odd_. Just from the few months she'd known Veronica she knew that she never really shut up about JD. It was weird to hear something so negative about him. "Sorry, Ronnie."

"Eh," Veronica waves her hand, as if to dismiss the subject. "It's fine. Guys suck anyway."

"Agreed." Heather scoffed.

"Of course you'd agree."

Heather gapped, throwing a kernel at Veronica. The girl rolled her eyes,  shoving the blonde back.

Heather held her breath as she fell off the mattress. From the wooden floor she heard the 17 year old's sudden string of laughter as she fell back on the bed.

"You're horrible." Heather groaned, brushing her hair out of her face.

Veronica was a laughing mess as she stumbled to her feet to help the other up. The brunette made her way to the other side of the bed. She held her hand out and bit her lip to hold back laughter.

Heather reached up and grabbed her hand. Veronica flinched as McNamara tried to drag her down with failure.

"Heather, I'm stronger than you, oh my god." She laughed. The smaller one was yanked to her feet suddenly.

Heather stuck her tongue out, "Shut up, Ronnie."

"You're the one who fell off the bed."

"You pushed me!"

"Minor details." Veronica teased, turning away and scooping up the empty popcorn bowl.

Heather laughed under her breath, sitting back down on her bed as Veronica left the room.

The teenager gently smiled to her self. It had been the most fun she'd had at a sleepover in months. Sleepovers with Chandler and Duke consisted of trash talking junior girls and planning who's reputations to ruin.

It had been like that since freshmen year. When a light in Heather Chandler turned on and she began the queen bee she was. It was slow at first. Going shopping more. Having some friendships cut out. Too dating. The list went on. McNamara and Duke were dragged along.

It got to a point where it didn't feel like they were friends. At least not in public. It felt so...fabricated at times. They leaned on one another to keep their popularity in check, but for no actual support.

Then Veronica Sawyer had shown up. A new girl with a talent for handwriting. A new face in a rerunning movie. A new friend with actual emotions.

Heather looked at the carpet.

•

_"You like Veronica?" Duke snickered, leaning back in her chair. Her green eyes gleamed in the darkness of the room._

_"Kinda?" Mcnamara huffed, glancing down at the beer can in her freckled hand._

_Chandler gave a tipsy laugh, pulling herself off the wall. "Oh my god, Heather. Wow, your standards have fallen from football players to a nobody?"_

_"What's that mean?"  Mcnamara frowned up at her friend. The music from the party is buzzing in her ears._

_"Nothing." Chandler wavered._

_"You better be joking." Duke huffed. "Or you're ruined." She sang with laughter, playfully hitting the yellow girl's shoulder. Heather wasn't sure if she was joking._

•

Veronica entered the bedroom, humming to herself. "How's the movie so far?" She asked, sliding across the wooden floor to the bed.

Her pace slowed. "Hey," she laughed faintly, "you ok, Mac?" Veronica asked, walking to the other side of the room.

Heather flinched when the hand landed on her shoulder.   
"Oh—" blue eyes flickered up, startled. "Yeah." She smiled gently.

Veronica gave a concerned look, sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just lost in stupid thoughts." McNamara promised, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt nervously.

"Whatcha thinking about then?" Veronica offered a lopsided smile, slouching against the pillows.

Ok.

 _Listen_.

Heather's original plans for that evening did not involve kissing Veronica Sawyer. It really didn't.

It was intended to be a hug, but she fell a little to far to forward and suddenly they were both frozen.

Yes, this wasn't the plan. But even less expected was Veronica _kissing_ _her_ _back_.

It feels longer than it actually is but Veronica's hand hesitantly rests on her shoulder for those few seconds and Heather's heart is beating in her ears.

They both pull back at the same time and Heather doesn't think she's ever seen Veronica blush before.

"So that's what you were thinking about."


End file.
